


Conflicts

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Background Relationships, Community: dsc6dsnippets, Ethics, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion of ethics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflicts

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a late-night chat with [](http://podfic-lover.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**podfic_lover**](http://podfic-lover.dreamwidth.org/). Written for the prompt "you keep lying when you ought to be truthing".

"That story you told me once," Fraser began, curling his hands around his hot cup of tea.

"Which one, son?" his father said, sitting by the fire in his wardrobe office.

Which one, indeed? "The one about Ellesmere Island. When you had orders to forcibly re-locate a tribe."

"Yes?"

"You disobeyed orders."

His father waggled his hand back and forth, as if there was any question.

Fraser raised his eyebrows. "You did."

"All right, I did." His father spread his hands. "So?"

Fraser gathered his thoughts--his argument seemed so self-evident he hadn't expected to have to defend it. "If you can't trust in the institution, in your superior officers, how can you serve at all? If you don't obey orders..."

"Should I have obeyed, then? You don't mean that." His father was watching him keenly.

Fraser shook his head sharply. "No, of course not. I was just thinking of what it would take to...well, for me to leave the force."

"You disobeyed orders yourself, over those masks."

"Not explicitly."

"Oh, come now. You disobeyed, and you did the right thing. The force isn't perfect, and sometimes it's downright corrupt. You need to be a little...flexible, when it comes to taking orders. You'll learn that as you get older, son."

"You weren't that old back then."

His father shrugged. "I suppose we learned early. Especially those of us who...well, got a little too close to our partners, shall we say."

Fraser flushed. He knew about his father and Buck, but it wasn't something they discussed often. "To live a lie, or to renounce your profession."

"Not an easy choice, is it?"

"No." Fraser cleared his throat. "I'm very grateful I don't have to make it today. Not in that regard, anyway."

His father nodded. "Some things do change for the better."


End file.
